Convivencia
by LolIsBack
Summary: Algo amenaza a la familia más rara de Storybrooke. Algo que nadie conoce ni puede controlar. Pero, ¿serán capaces de vivir todos juntos, ayudándose y dejando de lado el pasado y el dolor? Una reina, una bruja, un "monstruo", una bibliotecaria, una salvadora, una princesa, un príncipe, un preadolescente y un bebé conforman esta extraña familia que luchará contra todo y todos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece excepto esta historia.**

* * *

Suspiró y se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja. Llamó a la puerta, puesto que parecía ser la única capaz de hacerlo. Y la puerta se abrió.

Algo, lo que fuera, había amenazado a todos los miembros de la familia.

Así que habían decidido que todos viviría temporalmente en su casa, al ser la más grande y a la cual nadie con dos dedos de frente se acercaría.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Zelena coja y como Regina se lanzaba a su hermana, agarrándola de la melena y regañándola por haber salido de la cama.

-Las distribuciones. – dijo de manera neutra el hombre.

-Veréis, - continuó el joven – he pensado que mi madre y mía, mis abuelo, Stink y Bella, y Emma y yo. Pero no dormirá cada pareja en un lugar. Mi madre, que tiene mano con los bebés, y mi tía, junto a mis abuelos. Y Emma y yo, con Stink y Bella. ¿Os parece bien?

David tenía ganas de gritar que nadie de su familia dormiría con una bruja, y menos con dos.

Blancanieves estaba tranquila, pensando que Neal, que se llevaba bien con su madrastra, podría darle un descanso.

Rumple no se alteraba, su nieto era listo.

Bella, con estar con su marido, era feliz.

Emma se sentía pequeña.

Regina estaba nerviosa.

Zelena sabía que iba a ser una convivencia muy movidita. Y así fue.

La mañana del sábado llegó, y con ella el despertar.

El olor a desayuno llegaba hasta ella, incitándola a comer.

Bajó a la cocina a tientas, estaba hambrienta.

Se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta. Frente a ella, una tierna y extraña escena.

El niño subía y bajaba delicadamente, y emitía sonidos que se antojaban a carcajadas a cada movimiento, y por otra parte, la morena parecía feliz. Sonreía y halagaba al niño.

-Buenos días. – dijo sonriente.

-Hola,- respondió de manera feliz – hay café y todo eso, sírvete tú misma. Yo no puedo sepárame de este pequeñajo – dijo poniendo caras al niño. Y por cierto, suerte.- Añadió.

¿Por? – preguntó Bella.

-Sé que estás embarazada.

¿Y bien? – preguntó impaciente.

Está abajo, con… Regina. David, quieto, el niño está bien. De hecho, está feliz.

¿Quién, el niño o la bruja? – añadió con odio.

-Ambos. Así que, tranquilízate. ¿No quería tiempo para nosotros? Pues ya está.

-Ya, pero…

-Pero nada – le cortó.- Vamos a desayunar.

-Tú no hagas nada. Ignórale. Eso es lo mejor. La venganza no lleva a ningún lado.

-Le dijo la sartén al cazo… - le comentó el chico a su tía.

Pero la mujer tenía razón. No podía actuar así. Le molestaba mucho haber encontrado un lugar en el que estar, y que vinieran a fastidiárselo. Pero no podía hacer nada más.

Ahora que había encontrado una kilijoy que amaba las galletas y la literatura fantástica…

Ahora el idiota de turno que le arruinó la infancia, a ambos, venía a estar dando el por saco… ¡pues no! ¡No le daba la gana!

-¿Sabes usar un arco o una espada? – preguntó con una ceja alzada, escondiendo su asombro

-Sé lo que todos pensáis. Pensáis que porque he sido reina y me han dado todos los caprichos que quería, ya no sirvo para algo que no sea llevar vestidos bonitos. – respondió de manera indiferente

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué tu vida no ha sido fácil? – dijo la rubia carcajeándose, porque la madre de su hijo no tenía motivos para quejarse.

Explotó, de manera sutil. Pero lo hizo.

-Tú te quejas de que en clase te pegaban, y yo me quejo de que mi madre no servía para otra cosa que para pegarme palizas día sí y día también. – dijo, de nuevo, de manera neutra e indiferente.

Tras aquel choque, la más bajita dejó el arco tirado en el suelo, junto a la espada.

Emma se quedó ahí, petrificada por aquella confesión. ¿A eso se debía la cicatriz?

Se acercó a aquella espada, dispuesta a descargar sus sentimientos contra aquel macizo muñeco. Pero, nada más tocarla, se dio cuenta de algo. La espada quemaba. Al menos para ella. La soltó de inmediato y se miró la mano. Intacta.

Aquella espada parecía algo normal, pero no lo era. ¿Habría usado magia con ella?

-No puedes cogerla. Esa es una espada normal, pero contiene todo su poder.

Las palabras del que se podría calificar como exsuegro le resultaron extrañas. Regia no tenía su poder concentrado en nada, sólo en ella misma.

-¿Cómo Zelena? Y no me respondas con acertijos, respóndeme en cristiano.

-Yo sólo puedo decirte que nuestra alcaldesa tiene mucho poder, más del que demuestra y del que todos pensamos. Fíjate, una espada, un arco… ¿Por qué te crees que congenió tan bien con Robin. Regina controla algo que nadie en este pueblo controla. Se aseguraron de quemar los puentes. Lo que no pensaron, fue que quizás, el último puente era el más resistente.

Celos hicieron acto de aparición cuando se nombró al ladrón. Y desconcierto. ¿Puentes? ¿Qué puentes?

* * *

**Hooolaaaaas. Esta es mi nueva historia y bueno, pues lo de siempre, Review, Pm, etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Un momento… ¿me estáis diciendo que no lo vais a poner en la lista de sospechosos? – preguntó molesta.

-No, no vemos motivos – respondió la rubia tan tranquila apoyada en el escritorio, taza de café solo con doble de azúcar en mano.

Y lo cierto es que no veía al hombre como alguien peligroso. Se suponía que él y Aurora habían terminado en buenos términos, además de que nadie con dos dedos de frente le haría daño a la madre de su hijo si ya la ha olvidado y se supone que son amigos.

No entendía porque Mulán culpaba a Phillip. Se suponía que eran amigos. Así que…

Desde que el día anterior la morena había llamado a su madre diciéndole que estaba en el hospital con Aurora, todo se había complicado.

¿Quién había atacado a la princesa, si se suponía que la quería todo el mundo?

Aquello no tenía sentido, pero menos sentido tenía lo que ocurrió cuando la asiática se marchó molesta.

-Dime la verdad. – exigió.

-Ya te la he dicho. – respondió la mujer molesta.

-Regina, es la tercera vez que vienes al hospital porque alguien, quien sea, te ha atacado. Tienes suerte de que Graham ha conseguido que no te empotraras contra un árbol.

-Lo sé. Te juro que no sé qué ha pasado, Whale. Simplemente, los frenos no funcionaban. No iba en plan kamikaze, lo digo en serio.-

La morena se marchó del hospital pensando. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Primero, alguien la tira por las escaleras del ayuntamiento. Después, alguien le pega un tiro en el pecho, justo en el corazón. Y ahora, tras sobrevivir a todo aquello, le cortan los frenos del coche.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo.

Y luego, saliendo del hospital, montando en el todoterreno de su amigo y ex esclavo sexual, al pasar por la calle principal…

-¡Te mato, cabrón, te juro que te mato. Cueste lo que cueste! – gritaba fuera de sí, mientras todo el mundo intentaba retenerlo.

Su contrincante se marchó escupiendo sangre. Y ella estaba atónita:

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE COJONES TE PASA, IMBÉCIL?! – preguntó a punto de cruzarle la cara al castaño.

-Déjalo, que se ha atrevido a hacer lo que nadie se atrevía – escupió el ladrón con odio.

Graham vs Garfio. Eso había sido. Y si le hubieran dejado, el exsheriff habría matado a Killian.

-Es él. Él es quien ejecutó a Puck, Nina. El capullo ese es quien intentó quemarte viva de pequeña, y quien mato y torturo a Finnick, y quién torturo a Sam, y quien provocó el incendio del bosque, en el que estabas con Rachel. Y quien violó y torturó a Santana. Todo él.

-Lo que quiere decir el Señor Puñetazos es que Perchaman trabajaba para el grupo ese. Quizás él sólo mató a Puckerman, pero aún así… - añadió Robin a la declaración de Graham.

Su cara era épica. No se creía que Garfio hubiera hecho eso. Había hecho cosas malas, ¿pero eso?

-Quiero pruebas. – Dijo molesta Emma. No sólo estaba extremadamente celosa de que aquellos dos estuvieran de vuelta en la vida de su morena, (porque era suya, aunque fuera sólo en sus sueños) sino que además estaba decepcionada con Killian. Pero ahora eran amigos, y no pensaba dejarlo sólo en esto.

-Quítate la camisa. – le ordenó Graham a Regina, la cual se puso colorada. – Vamos, yo ya te he visto desnuda demasiadas veces, y dudo que pase nada porque enseñes un poco tus cicatrices. – la animó.

Y le hizo caso.

Se quitó la camisa negra y se dio la vuelta para que la sheriff pudiera ver la quemadura que tenía en el riñón derecho.

Emma pudo haberse fijado en las cicatrices de la alcaldesa en el estómago, o en el simple hecho de que estuviera en sujetador. Pero no, se fijó en lo que debía fijarse, en aquella quemadura.

"_La quema de puentes". _Emma recordó todo. A Regina se suponía que la habían intentado quemar de pequeña. Esa gente perseguía a todo lo que fuera diferente. En élfico, Kin – Shannay era puente. Todo parecía cuadrar.

Un nudo enorme se instaló en su estómago. No podía estar pasando.

-De acuerdo… os… os c-creo. – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Su "amiga" se vistió.

-Ven, te llevo a casa. – dijo Graham mirando a su examante.

No. Yo la llevaré. Al fin y al cabo, vivimos en la misma casa. – replicó la salvadora a punto de explotar a causa de los celos.

"Tranquila Swan, no tienes posibilidades. Él se la ha tirado durante más de treinta años. A ti te odia"

Esas palabras no salían de la mente de la mujer y eso no le gustaba. Para nada.

La tensión era palpable en el escarabajo amarillo. Emma decidió acabar con ese ambiente, pero los celos salieron a flote.

-Entonces, tú y él sois amigos… como con Robin.

-Sí. – respondió tímida.

-Ahhh… y… ¿cómo es tu relación con Hood? – inquirió molesta la mujer.

-¿Qué está insinuando, señorita Swan? – preguntó molesta Regina. Desde que era amiga de Robin, la gente , la gente había hablado siempre, pero aún así…

-Ah, que ahora soy la señorita Swan… - dijo entre dientes Emma.

-Pues sí. Mira, no me estoy acostando con ninguno de los dos, no soy así, adem…

…¿estás segura? ¿Y entonces porque vas de amiguita con ellos? – dijo la rubia interrumpiéndola, dejando que los celos tomaran posesión de ella.

¿Qué pasa, que no puedo tener amigos hombres o como va esto?, ¿O es que sólo puedes tú? – contestó alzando la voz.

-A ti no hay dios que te soporte. La gente contigo es, o por dinero, o por miedo, o para follarte. – le respondió, ganándose un puñetazo de parte de la reina.

Regina cogió su bolso y salió del coche, el cual había parado minutos atrás.

La realidad la había golpeado brutalmente. De nuevo.

Emma tenía razón en absolutamente todo.

Se marchó por la acera hacía su casa, cabizbaja, ignorando las llamadas de atención de aquella persona que había conseguido lo imposible con ella. Intentó no llorar, pero fue imposible.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

-Mira niñato, déjame en paz. – Advirtió la rubia, botella de Whisky en mano.

-No, no te dejo. ¿Te crees que puedes ir tratando a la gente como una mierda por ser quién eres? No tienes derecho a tratar así a mi madre.

-Mira, - dijo la rubia encolerizada cogiendo a su hijo por el brazo – yo soy tu madre. Y tengo derecho a tratarla como me dé la gana. ¿De hecho sabes qué? Voy a hacerlo – dijo dándole otro trago a la botella. Era obvio que estaba muy borracha. Empujó a su hijo contra la pared y se encaminó hasta una habitación libre en la cual la bruja había decidido dormir sola.

Henry se puso en medio, pero lo único que recibió fue un fuerte golpe por parte de su madre, el cual lo tumbó en el suelo.

¡DE ACUERDO! – chilló. – Me acotaré contigo, pero deja a mi niño en paz, por favor- suplicó la morena entre lágrimas.

* * *

**Uhhhh... ¡movida, movida!**

**¿Cuáles son las intenciones de los dos galanes estos?**

**¿Qué le está pasando a Emma?**

**¿Dejará Regina que la traten mal?**

**¿Quién está atacando a la gente de Storybrooke?**

**¿Qué ha hecho Garfio?**

**¿Qué le ha pasado a Aurora?**

**Ya sabéis, comentad. Ah, y lo siento si tengo errores en la ortografía :S**


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba a punto de colapsar. Su madre la miraba como mira una madre a su hijo drogadicto. Su padre la ignoraba. Su hijo sólo la insultaba, y en parte, se lo merecía, porque el niño tenía el ojo morado, y por mucho que si tía lo maquillara, seguía notándolo. O quizás era porque sabía que estaba allí. El caso era que no podía más. Todos esperaban de ella que fuera perfecta, la presión la estaba matando y estaba haciendo que su pasado reviviera.

El despertar fue más que extraño. Su mano estaba sobre la cadera de su compañera, pero ambas estaban vestidas y la cama bien hecha, lo que significaba que no pasó nada.

El desayuno fue increíble. Todos, o la ignoraban, o la miraba con miedo, o con odio. Hasta su padre.

El día anterior, al llegar a casa a cenar, el ambiente estaba caldeado. Bebió, mucho. Y a partir de ahí, conforme iba deteriorándose su estado, también lo hacían los recuerdos.

Lo último que recordaba era unas tijeras en el cuello de su hijo y la madre de éste llorando y suplicando.

Le seguía doliendo la cabeza. Lo que más le extrañó fue que Regina parecía decepcionada y molesta a la vez con el hecho de que no recordara nada de su noche juntas.

Le dolía la cabeza, y que su amigo Killian no se dignara a contestar la estaba hartando.

-Killy, por favor… contéstame algo, lo que sea.

Estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir. Mucho

-Bueno… te diré lo poco que sé. Tu amiguita tiene ascendencia italiana y española. Su madre es española, y su padre, a pesar de su apellido, es italiano. Habla español e italiano. De hecho, iba de vacaciones a Italia y España.

-¿Y por eso querías matarla?

-Yo sólo obedecía órdenes…

Emma se levantó del banco y se fue.

Metida en sus pensamientos fue a la comisaría.

Bien, bien, bien. Bien, Morderek, bien. – dijo con una sonrisa macabra pintada en los labios. – Si juego bien mis cartas, no tendré que vengarme directamente de Aurora, ni de las hadas, ni de nadie. Si hago esto bien, mi querida niña me hará el trabajo sucio. Veamos cómo actúa la hija de nuestro querido Rumple.

-¿No te ha dado miedo?

-Pues no. Sé que ha hecho cosas malas, pero es mi madre, y no voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño. Mi madre jamás me había pegado, y ahora llega Emma y resulta que con un par de botellas me tumba…

-Tranquilo, Hen. Seguro que fue sólo el momento. Tu madre Emma no es así, lo ha demostrado. Y tu otra madre tampoco. No se merece que la maltraten, por mucho daño que haya causado. Nos salvó a todos y ahora es buena.

Sonrió. Las cosas habían ido a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero le gustaba.

A finales de Mayo, chocó con una chica que resultó ser Grace McPhee, la chica marginada de su clase que vestía como Rhonda Barclais, la prota de Glee, su serie favorita.

La chica había cambiado. Ahora vestía como Avril Lavigne en su época Under My Skin.

La chica sabía usar el skate, y él siempre había querido aprender.

-¿No vienes a la cama?

-¿A qué cam…? – su voz se perdió cuando la vio aparecer con un camisón igualito al de la pasada noche, pero en vez de ser negro, era granate. No sabía qué había pasado la noche anterior, pero si callarse le dejaba dormir junto a Regina Mills, todo valía.

La siguió hasta la habitación de la morena, la cual ahora tenía una sola cama.  
"Eres afortunada" pensó.

-No me fío. En absoluto. No sé qué está pasando y no, no quiero esto. Para nada.

El rubio estaba inquieto. No quería que su niña hiciera nada malo. Era obvio que era una mujer de treinta años, pero para él era su bebé, aquel que abandonó.

Quizás últimamente no le había prestado mucha atención, pero eso no significaba que no la quisiera.

No le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando, y a noche anterior tuvo verdadero miedo.

Aquello parecía un sueño. Un sueño con varios errores. Veía a la mujer como una mujer sumisa, cosa que no era. ¿Tan mal había obrado la noche anterior? Se metió en la cama y habló con ella, dispuesta a enmendar su error:

-¿Puedo darte un masaje en la espalda?

Alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se dejó.

Se tumbó bocabajo y dejó que su "novia" se sentara en su espalda baja.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí, claro.

-Yo… ¿podrías recordarme que ocurrió anoche?

Pum. Ahí estaba la realidad de nuevo, golpeándola. Emma no recordaba nada. No recordaba nada, absolutamente nada. Ni las promesas, ni los besos… nada.

-Yo… bueno. Verás, anoche, cuando amenazaste a nuestro hijo, cuando por fin lo soltaste, viniste a por mí. Me empujaste sobre la cama, y comenzaste a meterme mano. Me besabas y todo eso de una manera un poco… bueno. El caso es que yo te seguí el juego, no voy a negar que me gustó. El caso es que, de la nada, te pusiste a llorar. Te consolé y me dijiste que me amabas. A partir de ahí, hicimos promesas y planes… pero no lo recuerdas.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. No lo recordaba. Por eso estaba molesta, porque no recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

Decidió que salir corriendo era la mejor opción.

-Paul, por favor… déjame ver a Dylan, sólo un momento. Sé que jamás seré una buena madre, pero necesito verlo…

El corazón se le rompía, una vez más.

Necesitaba a su hijo. Quizás en su momento no fue la mejor madre del mundo dejando al niño con su padre, pero no tenía otra opción, no, en absoluto. No tenía familia, ni recursos.

-Lo siento Zelena, pero no. Me abandonaste, y eso algo que no puedo perdonar. Dylan se quedará conmigo.

El vacío vaso voló por toda la estancia hasta chocar con la pared. Gritó furiosa, y clavó su mirada en el crepitante fuego.

-Es mía… y no me importa cuántas rubias estúpidas se pongan en medio… Es mía, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.

* * *

**Woooo, ahahaha. Antes de nada agradecer los review y a quien lee, muchas gracias, en serio.**

**Ahora la hora de adelantar cosas, o no...**

**¿Es que acaso Zelena tiene un hijo? ¿Por qué abandonarlo a él y al padre de la criatura?**

**Emma finalmente no ha hecho nada... ¿Cómo transcurrirán las cosas ahora para la parejita?**

**¿Quién es esa misteriosa persona que está obsesionada con Regina?**

**Bueno, esto es todo. Dejen rviews y... haaaasta el próximo!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dieciséis… - susurró el moreno avergonzado.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡Killian, esa chica tiene dieciséis años y tu treinta y dos!

-Ya lo sé, rubia… escucha, sólo bebimos un poco y nos besamos. Eso fue todo.

-¡Me da igual! – dijo la rubia.

-Sólo sé que se llama Annie, es rubia, tiene los ojos verde eléctrico y la piel como la de tu novia.

-¡Que no es mi novia! – exclamó molesta. – Voy a investigarla.

Bethany había heredado el cabello rubio, el cuerpo, las pestañas, y la parte mala de su madre; y los ojos, el color de piel, la voz, y el talento y picardía de su padre.

Su plan ya estaba en marcha. Ligarse a Killian Jones era algo fácil. Mucho. Al igual que su plan, el cual consistía en ligarse al pirata y matarlo. Quería vengar la muerte de su padre. Costara lo que costase.

Lamentaba no tener una cámara para inmortalizar ese momento. Su cara era épica.

Cuando la joven se sentó en la mesa y levantó la mirada, se encontró con sus ojos, y palideció. Su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal, cosa que parecía imposible que pasara.

Su boca se entreabrió de la sorpresa.

Un ligero temblor se apodero de ella.

-Siento que Rachel llegue tarde, pero bueno, siempre lo hace. Era de esperar. Estaba en la escuela de música del pueblo, para dar clases de canto y eso. Ya sabes cómo es nuestra pequeña diva. – Añadió con una sonrisa ladeada.

Y-Yo… tú… a-a ver…

-¿Nerviosa, princesa? Tranquila, aquí no soy reina, sólo una simple arquitecta.

Realmente pálida y temblorosa. Era como ver una fantasma del pasado. Con la diferencia de que este fantasma estaba muy vivo, y se iba a casar con su amiga Bárbara.

-Sabía que ibas a actuar así, mi querida amiga Nina ya me lo advirtió…

-Espera. – Dijo. – ¿Conoces a…?

-Los amigos la llamamos Nina, le gusta más así. ¿Sabes? En mi reino no te buscábamos por miedo a tu madrastra, lo hacíamos porque es mi amiga, una muy buena. Ahora, chivata, tengo que irme. Adiós, y encantada de verte, sigues dándome el mismo asco.

Sus sonrisas más que falsas iban a acorde con el veneno en su voz.

No podía creerlo, Lucy Quinn Fabray estaba ahí.

Haberse despertado a las seis de la madrugada y haberse atracado a comida por la ansiedad era malo. Mucho.

Sabía perfectamente que iba a vomitar, y la muy tonta, había comido.

Y ahora tenía que dar explicaciones.

Pero, ¿qué decir? Estaba temblando. Muchísimo

Decidió que lo mejor sería decir la verdad por una vez en su vida.

-Comencemos… Tenía ocho años cuando todo esto comenzó. Yo… mis padres, o discutían a muerte o se ignoraban. Ninguna de esas opciones me gustaba, pero no había otra. Cuando aquello comenzaba, yo simplemente comía. Era mi adicción, lo único que me ayudaba a no pensar. Pero a partir de los ocho años, mi madre me comenzó a decir lo gorda que estaba. He de admitir que no estaba delgada. Entonces comencé a obsesionarme. Al principio quería adelgazar porque pensaba que así mi padre me prestaría más atención y mi madre estaría orgullosa de mí. Pero con el paso de los años todo cambio. Al principio pensaba que podía controlar el ayunar y vomitar, y que lo dejaría cuando estuviera bien. Pero conforme fui creciendo, las pesadillas comenzaron. Así como los remordimientos al comer cualquier cosa. Me obsesioné y a los diez años tuve una especie de paro cardíaco por inanición. Pero no paré. Me volví una completa enferma. Cada vez estaba más débil. Perdía pelo, y la voz. Mi voz, la única cosa que me gustaba de mí, desaparecía. Palidecía, me mareaba… de todo. A los doce por fin mis padres se dieron cuenta de que no estaba bien, y mi padre comenzó a controlarme. A mi madre parecía darle igual. Ella me metió en la cabeza que la perfección era, por ejemplo, ser físicamente como tu hija. Así que solía recogerme el pelo, y no querer tomar el sol, y todo eso. Además, me ejercitaba más de lo necesario, y eso me afectaba. A los catorce ya estaba medianamente bien, y aunque hubiera recuperado mis antiguos hábitos alimenticios, seguía sin aceptarme. Me mantuve bien hasta los veintiuno. Por aquel entonces, gracias al cielo que no tenía a mi madre para machacarme, pero al ser reina, todos hablaban. Me volví igual de insegura, y aunque no llegué al grado de delgadez extrema de mi adolescencia, de vez en cuando recaía. A todo esto hay que sumarle que me automutilaba, hábito que fue creciendo todo el tiempo y jamás llegue a dejar. Mi estómago se acostumbró a poca comida y así se quedó, por lo cual, ahora, entre otras muchas cosas, si como mucho vomito todo lo comido y más.

Regina suspiró y bebió agua. Lo difícil ya estaba hecho.

* * *

He vuelto!

Ahora vienen las preguntas y los agradecimientos.

Quería afradecer a Raquel Emanuele por comentar y a todos lo que seguís mi historia.

Y ahora...

¿Qué pasó entre Quinn y Mary Margaret en el pasado?

¿pOR QUÉ rEGINA HA TENIDO QUE CONTARLE SU PASADO A dAVID?

¿Porque beth quiere vewngarse de garfio?


	5. Chapter 5

_*Flashback*_

_La quiero a ella. – Dijo de manera demandante. – Me prometiste un bebé, y me lo darás, te juro que lo harás._

_Pero sin previo aviso perdió la memoria. Ya no sabía qué hacía frente a aquella mujer._

_Sabía que estaba ahí por algo, pero no sabía el qué. Así que lo dejó estar._

_La mujer, por su parte, entró en la casa con una maquiavélica sonrisa. Y se topó con ella._

_-Mamá, mira, lo he hecho yo. – Dijo sonriente la niña entregándole el dibujo a su madre. Un salón. El suyo. Vacío. La mujer no lo comprendió, y como aquello le sorprendió viniendo de su hija, preguntó._

_-Cariño, - le preguntó en español - ¿por qué está nuestro salón vacío?_

_-Porque papá no está, y tú tampoco, y mis hermanas tampoco. Estoy yo, pero no salgo. Representa paz. Y felicidad. – concluyó la niña con una sonrisa que dejaba ver la reciente pérdida de un diente._

"_No puedes sentir. No sientas" se reprendía la mujer, pero ver a su pequeña imaginándose un mundo de paz y felicidad que fuera así le rompía el corazón. Y las marcas en la muñeca de la niña no ayudaba._

_-Regina, ¿qué es esto? – preguntó de manera severa._

_-Nada, un gato que acaricié. – dijo la niña con simpleza, pero nerviosa._

_*Fin flashback*_

No lo encontraba. Simplemente, no estaba. ¿Cómo podía el maquillaje evaporarse de esa manera? Imposible

¿Buscas esto? – preguntó cierta rubia con un bote de maquillaje en la mano

Corrió hacia ella a arrebatarle su maquillaje, pero Emma fue más rápida y se escondió. Se paseó por la habitación de la morena todo lo que quiso y más hasta que tropezó con uno tacones, y la mujer se lanzó sobre la sheriff. Se sentó a horcajadas, con la respiración agitada, dispuesta a quitarle el bote.

Pero se dio cuenta de que la rubia no le miraba lo que ella esperaba que le mirara. No. Le miraba la cicatriz del disparo

*_Flashback*_

_El frío azotaba el pueblo aquella noche de manera despiadada. Decidió que volvería caminando hasta casa, tal y como había ido hasta el trabajo aquella mañana._

_Sintió que estaba siendo observada, pero pensó que eran paranoias suyas._

_Pero aquel sentimiento era persistente. _

_Eran las doce de la noche de un viernes de partido de fútbol, por lo cual había gente en la calle._

_Pero seguía sintiendo que algo iba mal._

_Todo fue muy rápido: un disparo en el corazón._

_Se esforzaba por mantenerse despierta, y alguien la cogió entre sus brazos gritando auxilio. Pero no podía más, y cerró los ojos lentamente._

_Iba a morir aquella noche._

_*Fin Flashback*_

El recuerdo del como hacía sólo unas noches la mujer le besaba todas las cicatrices de su cuerpo, que eran muchas, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal.

No recordaba nada, pero sus miradas, sus palabras… Emma sentía algo.

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Sus amigas tenían razón. Pero ella simplemente no lo supo ver.

Craso error.

* * *

*_Flashback*_

_Corría de un lado para otro. Bueno, todos lo hacían._

_Aquellos pasillos eran incluso más intrincados que los del castillo de su querida amiga Martha._

_Busco todo lo que pudo y más. Hasta que oyó la muchedumbre gritar eufórica._

_No podía hacer nada. Estaba paralizada._

_Había visto a lo largo de sida un ahorcamiento, un incendio, diferentes ataques contra su persona, el cómo su querido abuelo no despertó, un corazón aplastado…_

_Pero nunca como degollaban a una persona, y menos aun siendo su gran amigo Noah._

_Estaba simplemente paralizada._

_Vio la mano con el garfio alzarse victoriosa y el cuerpo de su amigo en el suelo, con un gran charco de sangre alrededor. _

_Las lágrimas invadieron su rostro._

_Tomo en brazos a la niña, su ahijada, y vió como la rubia se precipitaba al suelo, intentando en vano, que Noah, su prometido, no se desangrara._

_Ahí, en medio de todos._

_Ella contemplaba la escena completamente paralizad. Al igual que la niña que tenía entre sus brazos._

_-¿Papá? – dijo la niña triste al ver a su padre así._

_Beth no comprendía mucho de la situación, pero su tita Nina estaba a punto de llorar y su madre estaba manchada de sangre._

_Y supo que algo estaba ocurriendo._

_*Fin flashback*_

* * *

"Chica lista" pensó la dueña de aquellos profundos ojos verdes.

Maléfica observaba la escena. Bueno, todas en realidad.

Observaba el acercamiento de las dos madres del joven Henry.

Y la pequeña depresión que crecía por momentos de la princesa Blancanieves.

Vio como la malvada bruja del oeste era una mujer sumisa frente a aquel armario ropero que era su marido, del cual, por mucho que quisiera, no lograría escapar jamás.

Vio muchas, muchas cosas, y pensó que Bethany Puckerman Fabray era más inteligente de lo que se creía

*_Flashback*_

_Tenía que volver. Pero no quería. ¿Para qué volver?_

_Estaba demasiado a gusto allí, tapada con muchas mantas, al fuego de la chimenea._

_Estaba a gusto con ella. ¿Era acaso aquello amor? No lo sabía._

_Tenía diecinueve años, y la cabeza llena de dudas._

_Aunque en realidad, todas esas dudas desaparecían cuando estaba con ella_

_-Martha… - susurró dulcemente esperando respuesta._

_-¿Sí? – contestó una voz adormilada._

_Se quedó observándola unos instantes. No iba a negarlo, esa sonrisa y eso ojos hacían que se derritiera. _

_No, no había necesidad de volver a palacio. Podrían sobrevivir sin la reina unas horas más._

_Se había enamorado de un hada caída. _

_Y, pasara lo que pasara, ya jamás podría olvidar. Estaba ya por siempre en su corazón_

_*Fin flashback*_

* * *

Todos estaban entretenidos. Henry con su skate, Zelena con su asunto que no conocía nadie, David con Neal, Gold con Bella.

Y ellas dos en la habitación. Aquella confesión la hizo pensar.

¿Era por eso que no se defendía?

Entendería que no se defendiera contra alguien como su madre, porque bien era sabido cual había sido su relación.

Bueno, en realidad no sabía que le sorprendía más.

Podía ser el hecho de que su hija hubiera admitido que era… bueno, no sabía bien como definirlo.

O quizás que su madrastra, la temible mujer que tanto la torturó, fuera masoquista.

Porque aparte de haberlo dicho ella misma, lo había ido demostrando con hechos a lo largo del tiempo, aunque no había sabido reconocerlos.

O el hecho de que ambas tuvieran aquella relación tan extraña.

Aquello parecía sacado de algún libro tipo 50SDG.

Era un poco típico. La mujer independiente y solitaria que se muestra dura y fría, era en el fondo una sumisa capaz de volverse la esclava sexual de cualquiera que la quisiera.

La mujer dulce y cariñosa que representaba la bondad era quien le daría a la otra mujer justo lo que necesitaba, el dolor.

Parecía un chiste malo si lo aplicabas a esas dos, pero no sabía porque, no le era tan extraño, no al menos por una parte.

*_Flashback*_

_Tanto su cara como su cuerpo estaban llenos de marcas, pero no iba a dejar de pelear. Era su vida la que estaba en juego._

_Un golpe llevó a otro y sin saber cómo, le arrancó la manga del vestido. Y las profundas heridas en su muñeca se dejaron ver._

_El tiempo se paralizó, y entonces se dio cuenta de todo del tirón._

_Lo había vuelto a hacer_

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

Hablar con Bella había ayudado. Y su… momento cunado el incidente del maquillaje también.

Así que, básicamente… nadie la llevaba la contra. Y podía campar a sus anchas todo lo que quisiera y más. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía la gente de la realeza con tanto poder.

Todos en el salón hacían una extraña vida de familia. Y ellas no iban a ser menos:

-¿Estás incómoda? – Le susurró en el oído mientras su mano viajaba de su rodilla a su muslo. Pudo notar como se tensaba, y le gustó. No sabía porqué, pero le gustaba la situación.

-N-no… - susurró intentando controlarse, pero le era muy difícil.

Sintió sus labios sobre su cuello, su punto débil. Mierda, mierda mierda mierda mierda.

Una tos horrible y muy fingida sacó a la pareja de aquella situación, y la rubia fusiló a su hijo con la mirada, pero este permaneció impasible.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, hasta que cierta pelirroja atravesó la puerta llorando. Y con signos de haber sido apalizada.

* * *

**hey hey heeeeyyyyyyyy! He vuelto, putos ;) OKNO. Vale, ahora vienen muuuuchas preguntas que me vais a yudar a responder.**

**1- ¿Que va a ocurrir con Zelena?**

**a) Vas a enfrentarse a quien le hizo eso sin implicar al resto.**

**b) Va ha contárselo todo a la familia.**

**c) Se va a callar y va a ser sumisa aunque no quiera **

**2- ¿Que va a pasar con Emma?**

**a) Se le va a subir a la cabeza y va a sacar su lado malo a paseo.**

**b) Va a tener de todo un poco y depende de con quien.**

**c) Va a ser buena, al menos de cara al público.**

**3- ¿Qué va a hace Rumple?**

**a) Va a investigar sobre la infancia y adolescencia de su hija porque no todo está perdido.**

**b) Se va a centrar en su mujer y su hijo**

**c) Va a llevar ambas cosas a la vez, aunque eso le traiga dolores de cabeza.**

**Dentro de poco los personajes de Quinn, Rachel y Beth se verán más a fonod, y además se verá la relación de cada una con cada miembro de la familia.**

**Y además... van a venir mááááááás personas!**

**Podéis contestar a todo esto y dar vuestra opinión en los reviews**


End file.
